1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a computer-readable recording medium for detecting an abnormal portion from an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as one of techniques for reducing a doctor's burden on observation of an image of the inside of a lumen of the body that has been captured by an endoscope or a capsule endoscope, there is a technique that detects an abnormal portion such as a bleeding site from an image. For example, in a technique disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-192880, first, pixels inside an image or rectangular areas obtained by dividing an image are mapped in the feature space based on color information thereof (chromaticity=R/(R+G+B) and G/(R+G+B), color ratio=R/G, or the like). Then, after clustering is performed in the feature space, a normal mucous membrane cluster and an abnormal portion cluster are specified based on information such as the size or centroid coordinates of each cluster, and a pixel or a rectangular area that belongs to the abnormal portion cluster is detected as the abnormal portion.